Une rencontre inattendue
by luciegx
Summary: Clarke Griffin emménage dans un nouvel immeuble et rencontre Bellamy Blake qui est, comme par hasard le frère de sa meilleure amie, Octavia Blake.. /FICTION EN PAUSE/
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous! Alors voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, j'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et me dire se qui va et se qui ne va pas!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

C'était juste mon voisin, juste le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu, juste le plus chiant, c'était Bellamy Blake.

 _6 juillet 2016, appartement de Finn Collins, 18h42 :_

\- C'est sûr, ça sera compliqué si on habite aussi loin de l'autre mais j'ai vraiment besoin de changement, en plus ce quartier est super, je suis sûre que je vais m'y plaire, expliquai-je à Finn

\- Je sais Clarke, c'est juste que c'est un peu dur à digérer...

Sur ces mots, je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement.

 _12 juillet 2016, nouvel appartement de Clarke Griffin, 10h04_

Je scrutais l'appartement, plutôt bien placé, pas très loin de la ville mais en même temps dans un quartier plutôt calme,. Je sens que je vais m'y plaire, j'espère juste que mes voisins seront plutôt sympas. Les déménageurs sont en train de monter mes cartons, c'est alors que j'aperçus un homme, près des poubelles. _« Tiens, c'est sans doute un des résidents de l'immeuble »_ pensai-je. Je devrais peut être aller me présenter. Je vais me présenter. Sur ce, je rabattis mes lunettes de soleil sur mon front et m'avançais vers lui d'un pas décidé, une main tendue.

\- Salut ! Je suis Clarke Griffin, je viens d'emménager ici, dis-je, un ton plein d'assurance.

Le garçon en question, jusqu'ici à contre-jour et de dos, se retourna et je constata qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre un tee-shirt. Il serra ma main et me sourit franchement.

\- Moi c'est Bellamy, ravi de te rencontrer... Princesse, dit-il en voyant les déménageurs monter mes cartons.

\- Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? Lançai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, mon sourire s'effaçant peu à peu.

\- Princesse, répondit-il, avec son sourire qui restait planté sur son visage.

\- Clarke pas princesse. Répète après moi : C-L-A-R-K-E - Princesse. répondit-il, ses yeux dérivant un peu vers mon décolleté.

Alors, lui il va se calmer direct, non mais sur quel taré je suis tombée encore ?

\- Alors, petit un, ton surnom de merde, tu le ravales, et petit deux mes yeux sont plus haut.

Il éclata de rire et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Ok pour les yeux mais le surnom tu devras t'y habituer, princesse.

Ça y est, il m'énerve déjà.

\- Sinon, tu habite où dans l'immeuble ? me demanda-t-il, plus sérieusement. - Appartement 4D et toi ? répondis-je

Il y a vraiment très peu de chance pour qu'on soit voisin, voire auc...

\- 5-D ! répondit-il, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

Aucune. Je vais le frapper, mais genre le frapper là où ça fait mal, mais sérieux il est insupportable ce mec, c'est pas croyable. Je ne répondis rien, à la place mon sourire qui commençait à revenir se transforma en mine dégoutée, je regardais le sol, ma main contre mon front, je montais doucement mon regard lorsque je butta sur son torse, ouahou, j'avais pas vu ça. Sans m'en rendre compte je restais là, à le contempler, il avait beau être con, il était loin d'être moche, et il le savait, ce qui le rendait encore plus con.

\- Si j'ai pas le droit de profiter toi non plus ! Voisine. Cria-t-il

Je sursauta.

\- Putain tu m'as fais peur t'es pas bien ou quoi ? Bref de toute façon je dois y aller, à plus. - À plus, princesse.

Je m'en allais en remettant mes lunettes sur mon nez et lui fis un petit signe de la main. Je rentra dans l'immeuble et m'appuya contre le mur.

\- Donc mon voisin est un psychopathe, ok, murmurai-je avant de monter les marches menant jusqu'à mon appartement.

Bellamy et moi nous étions rapprochés en un peu moins de deux semaines, notre première rencontre avait beau avoir été un peu chaotique, je l'aimais bien.

 _18 juillet 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 19h37_

\- Alors t'aime bien ? Demandai-je à Finn, en m'approchant de lui et en mettant mes bras autour de son cou

\- C'est super, me répondit-il, en mettant ses bras autour de ma taille. Finn et moi étions ensembles depuis 2 ans, il était très compréhensif et acceptait mes choix, je l'aimais tellement. Je l'embrassa doucement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le baiser s'intensifia et devenait plus intense, nous reculions tous les deux pour ensuite se mettre sur le canapé, moi au dessus de lui. J'entendis vaguement un bruit comme si quelqu'un toquait à la porte mais je n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop concentrée sur ce que je faisais. J'enleva mon tee shirt et l'embrassa sur la mâchoire quand d'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvrit, donnant sur... Bellamy. Je me stoppa net, me leva et cacha ma poitrine en mettant mes bras croisés devant moi, tout ça en quelque centièmes de secondes.

\- Bellamy, putain ! criai-je en remettant mon tee shirt.

Il explosa de rire en mettant une main sur son ventre.

\- Désolé... princesse, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Finn se leva et se mit devant lui, Bellamy mesurait bien dix ou quinze centimètre de plus. Il s'arrêta de rire et tendit la main vers Finn.

\- Désolé mec, j'suis Bellamy, le... voisin de Clarke, dit-il, un peu plus sérieusement.

Finn le regarda avec un regard menaçant et lui serra la main.

\- Je suis Finn, le petit-copain de Clarke, dit-il en prenant un ton que je ne connaissais pas, il faut dire qu'il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère. Bellamy le regarda dans les yeux puis s'avança pour se planter devant moi.

\- Alors, princesse, commença-t-il, ma sœur vient de m'appeler.

\- Ok, je m'en fou, répondis-je en souriant

Il me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Clarke, ma sœur vient de me parler de sa pote, qui vient d'emménager dans cet immeuble et qui s'appelle... Clarke.

Tout d'un coup je me prends la vérité en pleine face.

\- Tu es le frère d'Octavia ? demandais-je en écarquillant les yeux - Voilà, t'as compris. Donc je voulais te le dire, mais bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser reprendre vos petite.. affaires.

Bellamy se recula, et pendant que Finn avait le dos tourné il imita la tête de Finn de tout à l'heure en le montrant du doigt. J'éclata de rire alors que Bellamy sortit de l'appartement en souriant. Finn se tourna vers moi.

\- In-su-por-table ce mec, bonne chance, me dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- T'as raison, en plus son humour il est pas drôle je sais pas comment je vais le supporter, répondis-je, bien évidemment je n'en pensais pas un mot, j'étais pliée de rire à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

\- Je t'ai vu rigoler me prend pas pour un idiot Clarke. - Roh c'est bon calme, tu sais que c'est toi qui me fais le plus rire, lui dis-je en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait juste...

 _27 juillet 2016, appartement de Clarke, 14h57 :_

Octavia éclata de rire lorsque je lui raconta le "petit incident avec Bellamy".

\- Oh non, je suis désolée Clarke c'est vrai que je te l'ai jamais présenté, j'aurais peut être dû... dit-elle en haussant les sourcils. - Ça veut dire quoi ça Octavia? - Tu sais je l'ai déjà vu à poil, franchement c'est impressionnant, dit-elle en plaçant ses doigts de sorte à les mettre à une certaine distance l'un de l'autre.

Nous éclatons de rire, elle était pas possible, elle pensait vraiment qu'à ça.

\- J'en reviens pas d'avoir dis ça, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Tout d'un coup Bellamy arriva dans mon appartement comme un fou.

\- Mais vous êtes sérieuses ? Vous avez pas fini de rire comme des tarées là ?

Octavia refit le même signe avec ses doigts et nous éclatons de rire à nouveau. Bellamy réfléchit quelque secondes puis écarquilla les yeux. Son étonnement se transforma en fierté.

\- Tu sais, princesse, tu peux vérifier si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je ne pris pas la peine de relever et rigola de plus belle. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrêtons tous les trois de rire.

\- Bon, on fait quoi ce soir ? demanda Octavia.

\- Ah parce qu'on fait quelque chose ?

Bellamy et moi avons dit ça en cœur. On se regarda en souriant puis Octavia poursuivi.

\- Soirée film et pop-corn, s'il vous plaît ? implora-t-elle

Bellamy hocha la tête puis ils me regardaient tous les deux.

\- Bon, ok, ce soir, 20h30, chez moi ? demandai-je.

\- Ça me va, dit Bellamy.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Octavia.

Je souris puis continua ma conversation avec Octavia.

 _27 juillet 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 20h37_

\- Elle est en retard, déclara Bellamy.

Il était là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, j'étais assise sur le canapé, mes genoux recroquevillés sur ma poitrine, je portai un jean blanc déchiré aux genoux et un tee-shirt gris clair. Quant à lui, il était debout devant moi. Il était habillé simplement, pantalon en jean bleu foncé et tee-shirt blanc, mais les tenues simples sur lui étaient.. magnifiques. NON CLARKE, ressaisit-toi. Pendant que je disputais mon cerveau, Bellamy mit le téléphone près de son oreille.

\- Allô? Octavia?

\- Oui, Bellamy, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir.

\- Attend.. QUOI? cria-t-il.

\- Ouais, j'ai un rencard avec Lincoln, j'avais complètement zappé.

\- T'abuse O'.. dit-il en mettant la main sur son front.

\- Oh, c'est bon tu peux quand même survire à une soirée avec _elle_.

\- Oui, t'inquiète, ça devrais aller.

\- A plus grand frère.

\- Oui, à plus, il secoua la tête puis raccrocha et me regarda.

\- Alors, princesse, il semblerai que nous serons que tous les deux ce soir, dit-il, d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? paniquai-je

\- Octavia a un "empêchement", dit-il en imitant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Je sourit puis tapota la place à côté de moi pour qu'il s'assoit.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on regarde? demandai-je.

Nous réfléchissons tous les deux puis le même film sortit de notre bouche au même moment.

\- Divergente!

Nous tournons nos têtes l'un vers l'autre en rigolant. Bellamy mit le film en question et se rassit à côté de moi. Au bout d'une heure de film, je me leva pour aller chercher les pop-corn et les posa sur la table. J'en pris une poignée au même moment que Bellamy,.. Lorsque nos mains se frôlèrent, un courant électrique traversa tout mon corps.

À la fin du film, j'étais un peu assoupie, je m'étira en baillant puis attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.

\- Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers moi, depuis combien de temps est tu avec... Il marqua une courte pause... Finn ? - Ça fait 2 ans, répondis-je

Il ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ii y a ? demandai-je

\- Non rien, enfin, si, il a pas l'air vraiment très attractif... dit-il d'un ton sérieux

Je le regarda dans les yeux puis me leva vers la cuisine, ouverte au salon.

\- Tu ne le connais pas.. murmurai-je, mais, au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison, c'est vrai que Finn était loin d'être très attractif, comme il disait, mais je l'aimais comme il était, même si je m'ennuyais un peu avec lui quelques fois.

\- Il m'a sauvé.. continuai-je. Je ne sais pas si je devais me confier au frère plus que canon, je dois bien le reconnaître de ma meilleure amie, mais je sentais qu'il était digne de confiance. Quand mon père est mort, j'étais dévastée, je n'avais plus goût à rien, même Octavia n'arrivait pas à me redonner le sourire, et tu sais comment elle est, dis-je en m'appuyant contre la table de la cuisine, devant lui. Et j'ai rencontré Finn, il s'est montré très patient et m'a beaucoup aidé..

Bellamy me regardait, attentif, puis se leva pour se planter devant moi.

\- Je suis désolé princesse, tu sais, pour ton père.

\- Merci.. dis-je, d'un ton triste. Mais, Octavia m'a raconté, t'en a pas mal bavé toi aussi..

Tout d'un coup, Bellamy crispa sa mâchoire et me tourna le dos, ses blessures étant sans doute encore à vif.

\- Désolée, je comprend si tu ne veux pas en parler, dis-je, d'un ton compatissant.

Bellamy me regarda puis me sourit.

\- Bon, c'était sympa, mais je dois y aller, à plus.

Il s'approcha de moi, posa une main sur moi taille et me regarda, puis partit, sans rajouter un mot. Ses gestes parlaient d'eux même. Je pris une grande respiration, ne m'étant pas rendue compte que je retenait mon souffle.

* * *

 _Re! Alors j'espère que ce tout premier chapitre vous a plu, dites moi de se que vous avez penser des scènes d'humour entre Bellamy et Clarke, parce que j'ai peur qu'en fait ce ne soit absolument pas drôle, bref, dites moi tout! On se retrouve au prochain chapitre!_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous! Alors je sais que pour certains deux reviews c'est rien du tout mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi, sans compter que GoodGame et AmandineH m'ont beaucoup aidé pour ma fiction, **merci beaucoup** ,et donc je pensais que personne n'allait voir ma fiction, mais en fait si, et je suis contente, donc, je vous laisse tranquille, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse avec la suite de la fiction!

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _17 août 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 18h29 :_

J'étais assise sur le canapé avec Octavia et Bellamy, j'étais d'ailleurs devenue amie avec celui-ci, malgré les nombreuses moqueries et pics qu'ils me lançait, je commençais à m'attacher à lui. Nous avions donc pris pour habitude de se retrouver assez souvent tous les trois, comme aujourd'hui.

Nous étions tranquillement tous les trois devant la télé, en train de regarder Friends.

Je sursauta lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

\- J'y vais! dis-je

Je me leva du canapé et alla devant la porte puis l'ouvrit. Une jolie jeune femme était devant moi, elle avait l'air plutôt sympas, mais avait un regard qui était un mélange entre la tristesse, la colère et la pitié.

\- C'est toi Clarke Griffin? me demanda-t-elle, d'un ton grave.

\- Euh, oui c'est moi, pourquoi?

Octavia et Bellamy mirent en pause la télé et se tournèrent vers moi.

\- Je suis Raven Reyes, la petite amie de Finn Colins

J'étais d'abord surprise, puis je la regarda dans les yeux.

\- C'est moi la petite amie de Finn, c'est quoi ce bordel?

\- Je trouvais son attitude bizarre ces derniers temps, alors je lui ai demandé s'il me trompait puis il m'a tout raconté.

Ravel me raconta comment Finn avait trompé Raven avec moi, pendant 2 ans, en effet il était avec elle depuis 5 ans, mais tout ça me paraissait tellement dingue que je n'écoutais ça que d'une oreille. C'est alors que tout ça me paraissait logique. Je ne suis presque jamais allée chez Finn, il trouvait sans arrêt des prétexte pour aller chez moi, et lorsqu'on allait dans son appartement, on ne restait pas longtemps et il était stressé.

\- D'accord, laisse moi le temps de digérer tout ça, puis appelle moi, dis-je les larmes aux yeux tout en écrivant mon numéro de téléphone sur un bout de papier qui trainait par là.

Je lui donna le papier, elle me fit un sourire désolé puis s'en alla, je restait bloquée là, paralysée par la peur que tout ça soit vrai, car il y avait un espoir que cette fille soit juste complètement folle.

Je pris mon téléphone, tapa le numéro de Finn puis mis le téléphone à mon oreille.

Finn.C : Allô? Clarke?

Clarke.G : Finn? Tu connais une certaine Raven Reyes?

Il marqua une courte pause puis soupira, je retenait ma respiration.

Finn.C : Clarke.. je peux tout t'expliquer, je.. je..

Clarke.G : Non. le coupai-je, j'en ai assez entendu.

Je raccrochai puis claqua la porte, encore ouverte, mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, je m'assis sur le canapé, aux côtés d'Octavia et Bellamy.

Octavia paraissait choquée tandis que Bellamy avait l'air très en colère.

\- Clarke.. je.. dis Octavia

Elle ne continua pas puis me pris dans ses bras, mes larmes continuant de couler.

Elle s'éloigna de moi, je pris la télécommande puis arrêta la pause pour de nouveau regarder Friends.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Octavia reçu un texto puis se leva pour se mettre devant moi.

\- Clarke, je suis désolée, j'avais complètement oubliée, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Lincoln ce soir, mais je peux rester si tu veux.. dit-elle

\- Non non, vas-y, t'en fais pas pour moi, dis-je, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Lincoln et Octavia étaient ensembles depuis quelques mois, ils formaient un couple merveilleux, malgré que Bellamy ai du mal à l'accepter. Octavia me fit un bisou sur le front puis enlaça son frère, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte avant de me lancer un dernier regard, puis s'en alla.

Bellamy se leva pour s'accroupir devant moi.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? me demanda-t-il, en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

Je fis non de la tête, puis il sourit gentiment avant de se lever et d'aller vers la cuisine.

Il revint, une bouteille d'alcool et deux verres à la main.

\- Dans ce cas, je sais comment tu pourrais arrêter de penser à ce connard, me dit-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Je sourit pendant qu'il versait le liquide dans le verre, quand tout d'un coup j'éclata en sanglot. Il posa la bouteille, se mit à côté de moi sur le canapé puis me prit dans ses bras.

\- Bellamy.. je.. Finn.. je..

J'essayais de former une phrase, sans succès.

\- C'était le premier que j'ai aimé, le premier.. le tout premier.

Je pleurait toutes les larmes de mon corps.

\- Princesse..

Il prit ma tête entre ses mains puis me déposa un baiser sur le front, son geste était à la fois un geste de réconfort et d'affection. Je me blottit contre lui quelque instant puis me redressa, en essuyant mes larmes. Il me regarda tendrement.

\- Bellamy.. merci.

\- Pas de problème, quand tu veux.

Je souris puis pris le verre d'alcool et le bu cul sec.

Bellamy me regarda puis me resservit un verre. Nous nous regardons puis buvèrent en même temps. Je voulais absolument lui poser la question qui brulait mes lèvres depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, que s'est-il passé lorsqu'il était plus jeune? Octavia m'avait juste dis les grandes lignes, mais je voulais entendre sa version de l'histoire.

\- Bellamy, je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas en parler, mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, tu sais, avec Octavia quand vous étiez petits? demandai-je

Bellamy but une gorgée d'alcool puis me regarda.

\- En fait, ma mère n'était pas très protectrice ou toutes ces choses que sont les mères, elle s'en foutait un peu, et puis à force de faire n'importe quoi, elle est morte. J'avais 16 ans et Octavia en avait 12, j'ai du subvenir à ses besoins seul, c'était très compliqué, j'en ai pas mal bavé, se qui fait que je suis très protecteur en vers Octavia, et toutes les personnes que j'aime en général.

\- Et ton père?

Il haussa les épaules alors que je lui caressait le dos, en signe de compassion. Il me regarda puis se leva d'un coup. Il prit la bouteille d'alcool et bu une gorgée.

\- J'ai une idée! s'écria-til

\- Quoi? dis-je en rigolant

\- Je n'ai jamais. Je dis par exemple « Je n'ai jamais quelque chose », et si tu l'as déjà fait, tu bois. Bon, je suis pas sûr que c'est ça mai ça pourrait être marrant, il me regarda en haussant un sourcil.

Je me leva d'un coup.

\- Ok! dis-je, amusée

On s'assit par terre et il commença. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux.

J'écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre la bouteille et de boire plusieurs gorgées. Bellamy me regarda en rigolant.

\- T'as fais exprès pour que je sois bourrée, avoue.

Bellamy me sourit puis me prit la bouteille des mains.

\- A toi, dis-je

\- Je n'ai jamais fais des choses bizarres.. sexuellement.

Bellamy éclata de rire et bu une gorgée d'alcool. J'éclata de rire.

\- J'en était sûre! T'as fais quoi encore?

\- Ah, ça. Je te le ferais un jour.

\- C'est dégueulasse.

Bellamy réfléchit plusieurs secondes avant de me regarder en rigolant et de me prendre la bouteille des mains, il semblait avoir eu une idée lumineuse apparement, pendant ce temps je buvais se qui restait dans mon verre.

\- J'ai déjà embrassé un mec, dit-il, d'un air triomphant.

\- Le jeu c'est « j'ai jamais », t'es un peu bête Blake.

Je cracha se que j'avais dans la bouche par terre et le regarda.

\- Attend? T'as.. t'as déjà embrassé un mec?

\- Et après c'est moi qui suit dégueulasse, dit-il en montrant du doigt se que je vennait de cracher, oui j'étais en soirée, j'étais bourré et on jouait au jeu de la bouteille, oh c'est bon je suis sûr que.. Clarke arrête de rire!

\- Désolée.. mais.. c'est.. trop drôle dis-je en rigolant.

Bellamy éclata de rire avec moi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtions de rire et nous nous regardons.

\- On joue à quoi maintenant? demandai-je.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers l'horloge.

\- Il est que 22h, on a le temps de faire pleins de chose, dit-il, d'un ton aguicheur.

\- Et si on jouait à.. oh j'ai une idée.

Je me leva, difficilement, ma tête tournait, je crois que j'étais un peu bourrée.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'un truc à la radio, un voyage ou je sais pas quoi, un concours, vas-y on essaie! dis-je en m'attachant les cheveux.

Bellamy se leva, la bouteille d'alcool à la main. Il bus le fond de la bouteille et alla en prendre une autre dans le placard.

\- Trop cool, imagine on gagne, dit-il en rigolant.

Nous participions au concours, il fallait envoyer un mail ou un truc comme ça. Nous nous asseyons par terre, face à face.

\- Tu sais princesse, Finn c'est vraiment un connard, je vais aller le taper si tu veux, dit-il en titubant.

\- Je vais m'en occuper! déclarai-je en tendant la bouteille d'alcool vers le plafond.

Je bus plusieurs gorgées de la bouteille.

\- J'ai faim! criai-je

Bellamy se leva et pris le pot de Nutella dans le placard puis le déposa devant moi.

\- T'as pas pris de cuillère.

Bellamy ouvrit le pot et plongea son doigt dedans avant de le lécher. Je le regarda avant de faire la même chose.

Nous restons encore une heure ou deux, à nous raconter des choses, on buvait, on parlait.

 _18 août 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 12h08 :_

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais encore, je me remémora la soirée d'hier, alors.. Finn, Bellamy.. vodka, beaucoup de vodka.. je mis la main sur ma bouche et regarda vers ma droite et vis Bellamy en train de dormir, il était torse nu. Mon cœur commença à s'accélérer, je pris la couette entre mes mains, la souleva et constata que je n'étais pas très habillée, mais pas nue, et c'était le principal, mais qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait hier soir? me demandai-je. Je tapota doucement l'épaule de Bellamy.

\- Hé, Bellamy, faut qu'on se lève, dis-je doucement.

Je l'entendis vaguement gémir puis il se tourna sur le côté et tomba du lit. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour ne pas rire, se qui était peine perdu.

\- Putain! hurla-t-il

Je m'arrêta tout de suite de rire, ça me provoquait un mal de tête horrible. Bellamy se leva difficilement puis me regarda.

\- Clarke.. Si j'ai fais quelque chose de bizarre hier soir, je suis désolé, je.. qu'est ce qu'on a fait? demanda-t-il

\- Je me rappelle vaguement avoir bu beaucoup beaucoup, on a joué a un jeu, t'as embrassé un mec non?

Bellamy se gratta la nuque puis rigola.

\- Pourquoi tu te souviens toujours des trucs dont tu devrais pas te souvenir? me demanda-t-il en rigolant.

C'est alors que je me souvins de Raven et de Finn.. et tout d'un coup ça allait moins bien. Bellamy le compris et s'assis à côté de moi.

\- Ça va princesse? Tu sais hier quand je t'ai dis que si tu voulais je pouvais aller le frapper c'était pas une blague, dit-il sérieusement.

\- T'as vraiment dit ça? dis-je, les larmes aux yeux mais en souriant face à sa proposition.

Il sourit et se leva pour aller voir un message sur son téléphone.

Il fit une tête bizarre et me passa son portable, je commençai à lire le message en question.

\- Bonjour , nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer que vous êtes l'heureux gagnant de notre.. concours! Bellamy c'est quoi ce bordel?

\- Lis la suite, me dit-il

\- Le prix est donc un voyage à deux qui vous mènera tout droit vers la.. la Corse! dis-je en criant le dernier mot.

Bellamy et moi nous regardons, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

\- Je crois qu'on a participé à ce.. truc hier soir, et il semblerait qu'on l'ai remporté.. me dit-il, d'un ton sérieux.

J'éclata de rire et il me suivit.

 _19 août 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 16h27 :_

J'étais tranquillement assise sur mon canapé, en train de regarder la reine des neiges et en mangeant de la glace, quand tout d'un coup j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Je grogna et mis en pause, en plein milieu du « Libérée, délivrée » et alla ouvrir. Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec.. Finn. Je le fixa d'un regard noir.

\- Tu veux quoi? aboyai-je

\- Clarke.. je suis venu te dire que.. je suis vraiment désolé, je.. je n'aurais jamais du faire ça, je voulais rompre avec Raven bien avant t'avoir rencontré mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage, c'est toi que j'aime.

\- Donc, tu es un psychopathe, connard, qui n'a pas de couilles, tu me fais de la peine, laisse moi tranquille, je dis le début de ma phrase sur un ton calme mais j'ai hurlé la fin de ma phrase.

Bellamy sortit de son appartement, sans doute à cause des cris. Il se précipita sur Finn et lui mis un coup de poing. Je fis les gros yeux alors que Bellamy se posa à côté de moi. Finn se leva et se précipita sur Bellamy, juste avant qu'il l'atteigne je lui remis un coup de poing, puis claqua la porte avant de me tourner vers Bellamy. On se regarda, sans dire un mot, nos regards parlant d'eux mêmes.

 _21 août, appartement d'Octavia Blake, 14h03 :_

\- Alors, avec Bellamy, ça avance? me demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Je soupira mais décidai de ne pas répondre.

\- Et toi, avec Lincoln? dis-je, en essayant de changer de sujet.

Les joues d'Octavia rougissaient un peu puis elle baissa la tête.

\- Je crois que..

\- Que..? Oh! Octavia t'es amoureuse de lui? demandai-je en mettant les mains sur mes joues.

Octavia ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire et de hocher la tête, ils étaient trop mignons.

\- Faut que tu lui dise, dis-je.

\- En fait..

\- Quoi tu lui a déjà dit? demandai-je en la coupant.

Octavia rigola en secouant la tête.

\- Il me l'a dit.

Je sourit et m'allongea sur son lit, pensive pendant qu'elle m'expliquait en détail la déclaration de Lincoln.

\- Bon, assez parlé de ça, tu viens on va faire du shopping, ça fait trop longtemps.

\- Octavia, dis-je, exaspérée, on y est allées la semaine dernière.

\- C'est bien se que je dis, ça fait longtemps.

\- Mais j'ai pas le temps, il faut que je commence à réviser pour la rentrée, tu sais c'est dans moins d'un mois.

J'allais entrer en 4e année de mes études de médecine, donc il fallait que je révise.

\- Mais t'as révisé hier, c'est bon détend toi, allez on y va.

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et me tira par le bras.

 _21 août 2016, immeuble de Clarke Griffin et Bellamy Blake, 18h56 :_

Nous arrivons devant mon appartement, nous nous apprêtons à entrer lorsque Bellamy ouvrit sa porte, une femme à ses côtés, il l'embrassa et lui dit au revoir, il nous regarda.

\- Vous êtes encore allées faire du shopping? demanda-t-il

\- Oh c'est bon, répondis Octavia.

Octavia et moi entrons dans mon appartement, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais restée bloquée sur la fille que Bellamy avait embrassé, pourquoi je réagissait comme ça?

Octavia me parlait mais je n'écoutais que d'une oreille.

\- Alors, t'en pense quoi? me demanda-t-elle

\- Hein.. quoi? dis-je en secouant la tête

\- T'es pas avec moi là, qu'est-ce qui a? C'est à cause de la fille que Bellamy a embrassé? Tu sais, c'est pas le genre à être dans une relation sérieuse, c'est sans doute un..

\- Octavia! la coupai-je, je m'en fou de se que fait ton frère, je suis pas sa petite-amie, il peut embrasser qui il veut.

\- Coup d'un soir. Mais avoue t'aimerais bien, me dit-elle en souriant

\- Mais non, ok il est beau, ok il est drôle mais on peut se le dire, il est vraiment con.

\- Il est peut être con la majorité du temps, mais il a mis une droite à Finn pour toi, ouais il m'a tout raconté.

Lorsque Octavia me dit ça, je pensa tout d'un coup que je lui avait pas dit pour notre soirée un peu arrosée.

\- Ah.. euh Octavia, concernant Bellamy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Je lui raconta toute l'histoire, du moins le peu dont je me souvienne et le voyage d'une semaine qu'on avait gagné.

\- Octavia, tu sais que si je négocie avec Bellamy, il y a moyen que tu prennes sa place..

\- Ah non! Tu vas aller là bas avec lui, c'est pas négociable, me dit-il, d'un ton qui en effet n'était pas discutable.

Je soupira.

C'est vrai que j'avais très envie d'y aller, mais une semaine vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre avec Bellamy risquait d'être très.. amusant, mais aussi rempli de tensions, d'ailleurs dans la soirée où l'on avait participé au concours, je me suis souvenue de quelques détails..

 _Flashback, 18 août 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin 1h28 :_

Bellamy et moi avions un peu abusé sur l'alcool, je veux bien le reconnaître, nous en entions à notre troisième bouteille, et je me sentais de mieux en mieux, j'oubliais petit à petit le mal que Finn m'avait fait mais je savais que une fois le soleil levé, la réalité s'installerais, malheureusement.

Mais, pour le moment j'étais en train de m'amuser avec Bellamy, et c'est tout se qui comptait, nous dansions d'ailleurs un peu serré, là, maintenant. Il me regarda dans les yeux, d'un regard qui en disait long. Il posa une main sur ma taille et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, ces gestes étaient tendres. J'étais tellement bien, dans ses bras.. Je mis mes mains sur sa nuque en rapprochant petit à petit mes lèvres des siennes, nos lèvres s'effleurèrent mais, je recula, d'un coup, la bouteille de vodka venait de tomber par terre.

 _Fin du flashback_

Que ce serait-il passé si cette bouteille ne serait pas tombée? Est-ce qu'on aurait regretté le lendemain? Ces questions n'arrêtent pas de se poser dans ma tête depuis bientôt une semaine. J'éprouvais une attirance physique pour Bellamy, ça, c'était sûr, on pouvait se l'avouer, il était magnifique. Mais, n'éprouvais-je pas autre chose? Non, c'est impossible, je viens juste de rompre avec Finn, et je connais Bellamy depuis même pas deux mois, bien qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose. Non, c'est seulement une attirance, seulement une attirance, me répétais-je dans ma tête, sans arrêt..

* * *

Alors, oui Clarke n'est pas restée triste très longtemps à propos de Finn, mais déjà que c'est un connard fini, il va pas gâcher ma fiction en plus? Alors, dites moi tout en reviews, je compte sur vous! Ah, aussi, je pense maintenant poster des chapitres tous les dimanches, bon après si vous me suppliez, je pourrais poster un peu plus tôt..


	3. Chapitre 3

_Salut tout le monde! Alors déjà, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir, c'est se qui me motive à continuer et à me dire que c'est pas trop pourri se que j'écris. Enfin bref, voici le chapitre trois!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 _3 septembre 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 9h28 :_

J'ouvris les yeux et m'étira je pensais tout de suite qu'il fallait vraiment que j'ai cette conversation avec Bellamy, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça. Donc, je me leva du lit, m'étira pour aller prendre ma douche, je m'habilla simplement, une combi-short noire avec des baskets blanches, je me fis un chignon assez décoiffé puis sortit de mon appartement pour aller voir Bellamy, je sortis de chez moi, ferma la porte et me dirigea devant la sienne, j'allais sonner lorsque je vis une jeune femme sortir de son appartement, c'était la même fille que j'avais vu hier, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressentais cette boule à l'estomac, cette sensation bizarre qui ne me quittait pas. Je lui souris gentiment alors qu'elle s'en alla, je me tourna vers Bellamy, qui me regardait.

\- Salut princesse, me dit-il en me faisant un petit baiser sur la joue.

\- Saut, dis-je, froidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Quoi? C'est cette fille, mais tu sais on est pas ensemble, je veux dire c'est juste.. une amie, tu..

\- Bellamy, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre, on est juste amis, le coupai-je en rigolant, c'est une amie alors? dis-je en souriant.

\- Une amie un peu spéciale, dit-il en rigolant.

\- T'es sérieux? C'est avec elle que tu fais tes trucs bizarre? dis-je en le regardant d'un air provocateur.

Bellamy éclata de rire avant de me faire un signe pour que je rentre dans son appartement.

Je rentra puis il referma la porte avant de se tourner vers moi, il me regarda.

\- Alors, tu voulais me parler de quoi?

\- Tu sais, de ce truc qu'on avait gagné, la soirée où, tu sais, voilà..

\- Ah, oui ça, et donc?

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas y aller, je comprendrais, on se connaît depuis même pas deux mois..

\- Princesse, me dit-il en souriant, je suis plus que ravi de faire ce voyage, qui plus est avec toi.

Je lui sourit puis baissa la tête en rougissant.

\- Alors, on part quand? lui demandai-je.

\- Dans un mois, on part le 26 septembre je crois.

\- Mais, je suis en plein dans mes études, ça sera la rentrée au moment là, comment je vais faire ? je mis les mains sur mes joues en commençant à stresser.

\- Calme Clarke, t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je lui sourit puis repensa à se qu'il fallait absolument que je lui demande.

\- Au fait Bellamy, est-ce que tu t'es souvenu d'un petit détail de notre soirée un peu arrosée de l'autre jour..?

\- Ah, ça.. oui je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais..

\- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du, c'était la vodka, Finn, et toi..

\- Tu sais, c'est pas grave, avec tout cet alcool, d'ailleurs il faudrait que tu me raconte ce rêve un de ces jour..

\- Hein? De quoi tu parles?

\- Du rêve, tu sais là où tu as dis mon prénom..

\- Attend, on parle pas de la même chose Bellamy, je parlais du moment où on dansait et qu'on avait faillit s'embrasser..

\- Ah, oui je m'en suis souvenu aussi..

\- Mais, je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu aurais regretté le lendemain matin? demandais-je en baissant la tête

Il mis ces mains sur mes joues et me regarda.

\- Princesse, si je t'avais embrassé, je ne l'aurais jamais regretté, me dit-il, d'un ton sincère.

Je lui sourit pendant que mes joues s'empourprèrent.

\- Alors, ce rêve, raconte.

 _Flashback, point de vue de Bellamy, 18 août 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 2h58 :_

 _Je m'allongea à côté de Clarke, elle s'endormit directement, je la regarda puis lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle était vraiment magnifique. J'allais m'endormir mais j'entendis Clarke gémir, je me tourna vers elle puis la regarda à nouveau._

 _\- Bellamy.. gémis-elle._

 _Je sourit puis ferma les yeux._

 _\- Bellamy, gémis-elle plus fort cette fois-ci._

 _Je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas rigoler, puis m'endormis, pensant à cette fille, c'est seulement une attirance que j'éprouve envers elle, seulement une attirance, me répétais-je sans cesse._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Une fois l'histoire de Bellamy terminée, je baissa la tête, honteuse, mes joues rougissant. Bellamy éclata de rire.

\- Oh, allez Clarke, je sais que je suis beau.

Je le regarda puis lui poussa l'épaule en rigolant.

\- Donc, on part en Corse! me dit-il en mettant sa main devant moi de manière à se que je tape dedans.

Je le regarda en croisant les bras et en secouant la tête négativement, il baissa sa main, me porta et me mit sur son dos, par réflexe, j'entoura mes jambes autour de sa taille.

\- BELLAMY, hurlai-je, lâche moi.

Je lui tapais le dos pendant qu'il rigolait. J'arrêta puis lui tourna la tête, je le regarda en souriant, il s'arrêta de rire, j'approcha mon visage du sien, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant surement à autre chose, mais je lui lécha la joue. Il me lâcha puis je descendis de son dos en rigolant.

Bellamy pris sa main et s'essuya la joue avant une moue dégoutée, se qui me faisait rire d'autant plus. Il me regarda puis sourit avant de se précipiter vers moi, il me porta d'un seul coup et me mis sur son épaule, cette fois ci, je ne lui mis pas de coup de poings, j'étais bien trop hilare pour ça.

Il me jeta sur le canapé et se mit au dessus de moi, il me regarda, je m'arrêta de rire, cette proximité entre nous me faisant perdre tous mes moyens, j'étais perdue dans ses yeux. Pendant que je réfléchissais à se qui se passait ou se qui allait se produire, il me lécha la joue de la même manière que moi tout à l'heure, je repris mes esprits puis recommença à rire en me débattant.

Il mit tout son poids sur moi et posa sa tête sur mon ventre. Je le poussa d'un mouvement sec, et il tomba du canapé, cette chute était.. hippique. Il rigola à son tour en se frottant la tête qu'il venait de se cogner contre la table. Il se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé, il souleva mes jambes et les posa sur ses cuisses.

\- On fait quoi? me demanda-t-il.

\- On regarde un film, dis-je en prenant la télécommande.

\- Le quel?

\- Divergente 2!

On l'avait encore dit en même temps, cette fois-ci, c'était comme naturel, on était devenus proches physiquement mais intellectuellement aussi, ça allait à dire le même titre film au même moment à deviner se que l'autre pensait, parfois. Je mis le film, on le regarda dans le silence, mais j'étais déconcentré par Bellamy qui traçait des cercles sur mes cuisses avec ses doigts, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'il me faisait.

\- Ils sont trop choux, m'écriai-je en voyant Quatre et Tris se faire un câlin après que celui-ci ai cru qu'elle était morte.

Bellamy me regarda puis esquissa un sourire avant de se re-concentrer sur le film.

A la fin du film, il arrêta ses cercles sur mes cuisses et posa ses mains sur mes genoux, il pris mon téléphone dans ma poche de short et l'alluma.

\- Il est midi et quelque, on va manger? me demanda-t-il en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

\- Oui j'ai trop faim, dis-je en me tapotant le ventre.

\- Mcdo? me demanda-t-il.

J'hocha la tête puis me leva du canapé, je m'étira, mis mes chaussures et pris mon sac, je le vit en train de me regarder, je souris.

\- Tu viens Blake?

Il secoua la tête et se leva, il mit son bras sur mes épaules et nous descendions les escaliers jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvra la portière.

\- Princesse, me dit-il.

\- Bellamy, dis-je en rentrant dans la voiture, ça serait peut être crédible si on allait dans un restaurant chic, mais je te rappelle qu'on va au mcdo, dis-je en rigolant.

Il soupira, ferma la portière et monta de l'autre côté, il démarra la voiture et mis la radio.

\- J'adore cette chanson, dis-je, euphorique.

I took a pill in Ibiza, commençai-je à chanter

Pour montrer Avicii I était cool

Et quand je me suis finalement sobre, senti dix ans de plus

Mais merde, il avait quelque chose à faire

Il me regarda en rigolant.

\- Je suis vivant dans LA, continuums-t-il

Je conduis une voiture de sport juste pour prouver

Je suis une vraie grande cause de baller je fait un million de dollars

Et je passe sur les filles et les chaussures

Nous nous regardons puis continuons à chanter en même temps.

\- Mais tu ne veux pas être élevé comme moi

Jamais vraiment savoir pourquoi comme moi

Vous ne marchez jamais wanna off que les montagnes russes et être seul

Vous ne voulez monter pas le bus comme celui-ci

Ne sachant jamais à qui faire confiance comme celui-ci

Vous ne veux pas être coincé sur cette scène en chantant

Collé sur que le chant de scène

Nous arrivions, quelques minutes plus tard sur le parking, je sortis de la voiture et il fis la même chose, nous entrons dans le fast-food, puis commandons nos menus et allons nous assoir, j'allais mettre une frite dans ma bouche mais la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, je soupira puis décrocha.

\- Allô?

 _\- Oui, Clarke, c'est moi, tout va bien?_

\- Maman, oui ça va et toi, dis-je en appuyant mon dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

 _\- Oui, ça va, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

\- Euh.. Je mange avec un.. ami, dis-je en regardant Bellamy.

 _\- Et qui est-ce?_

\- Bellamy, dis-je en rougissant.

 _\- LE Bellamy?_

\- Maman! dis-je, exaspérée.

 _\- Oui, bon désolée._

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé?

 _\- Je t'invite à un dîner dans un mois un peu près, à la maison, je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue, mais ça pourrait être sympas, tu es partante?_

\- Un dîner? Euh.. oui je pourrais venir.. dis-je, hésitante.

 _\- Tiens, invite Bellamy aussi._

\- Mais je pense qu'il a des choses de prévues, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Bellamy sourit, se leva et colla sa tête contre la mienne.

\- Non, je n'ai rien de prévu Madame Griffin, dit-il en souriant.

 _\- Parfait, je compte sur toi._

\- Oui, je serais présent, aucun soucis.

Bellamy me tira la langue et alla se rassoir.

\- Ouais, à plus maman.

 _\- Bisous ma chérie._

Je raccrocha et le regarda.

\- T'es sérieux? Tu sais j'allais t'éviter un dîner très très long et très très chiant.

\- Mais j'aime très très beaucoup être avec toi, dit-il.

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de se qu'il venait de dire, il rougis.

\- Oh ça va Blake, je sais que je suis belle, dis-je en imitant sa voix grave.

Il rigola en croquant dans son hamburger.

\- Alors, princesse, comment ça se fait que ta mère me connaisse déjà? demanda-t-il, en me regardant d'un regard rempli de malice.

\- Oh.. je sais pas, c'est possible que je lui ai parlé de toi..

Il sourit, satisfait. Je regarda avec envie son mcflurry, qu'il n'avait pas encore entamé, il me vit puis rigola en me le donnant.

\- Merci, dis-je en souriant.

\- J'espère vraiment que tu me regarderas comme ça un jour, dit-il, sérieusement.

\- T'es pas aussi bon que ça, dis-je en mettant la cuillère remplie de glace dans ma bouche.

\- J'en doute Clarke, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- T'es vraiment dégueulasse, dis-je en rigolant.

Une fois notre repas terminé, nous rentrons, en chantant Cheap Thrills de Sia cette fois si.

 _14 septembre 2016, Starbucks, 14h35 :_

Octavia et moi étions toutes les deux tranquillement assises dans un café, elle en train de boire un café et me parler de Lincoln et moi en train de réviser mes cours tout en l'écoutant.

\- Je crois que je vais lui demander de venir vivre avec moi, me dit-elle en portant la tasse de café à sa bouche.

Je la regarda, mes yeux s'illuminant de bonheur pour ma meilleure amie, je posa mes fiches sur la table et sourit.

\- Vous êtes vraiment le couple parfait, t'as de la chance, dis-je.

\- T'inquiète, me dit-elle en souriant, tu vivras la même chose avec Bell'.

Je baissa la tête en rougissant. Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien, de la manière dont elle allait demander à Lincoln de venir vivre avec elle, du voyage en Corse, de mes cours..

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vis une jeune femme entrer, cette tête me disait décidément quelque chose, Octavia vit que j'étais préoccupée et regarda dans sa direction.

\- C'est Raven, me dit-elle, doucement.

Je me leva et me planta devant elle, en souriant.

\- Salut, dis-je.

\- Clarke! dit-elle en souriant, ça fait longtemps, alors comment ça va? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Moi, ça va plutôt bien, et toi?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais ça va.

\- Je sais se qui pourrait te changer les idées, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me regarda d'une façon interrogatrice.

\- Ce soir, au bar au coin de la rue, tu sais, l'Arche.

Elle sourit puis Octavia se précipita vers nous.

\- Trop bonne idée, s'écria-telle, ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Octavia, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Enchantée, dit Raven. D'accord pour ce soir, on dit 21h? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah non, tu viens avec nous, on va faire les boutiques, dit-elle.

Raven et moi nous regardons en rigolant

\- Elle est toujours comme ça? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, toujours dis-je en mettant mon bras sur les épaules d'Octavia.

\- Bon, assez parlé, si on veut avoir le temps de bien se préparer, il faut partir maintenant, dit-elle en nous tirant le bras.

Nous partons toutes les trois puis nous dirigeons vers le magasin préféré d'Octavia, Raven pris une jolie robe noire assez moulante, Octavia une rouge bustier et moi.. je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. C'est alors que je m'arrêta sur une robe bleue marine.

\- Essaie là, me dis Octavia pendant que Raven acquiesça.

J'hocha la tête puis fila en cabine. Je sortit puis me regarda dans le miroir. La robe m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses et avait un énorme dos nu, le bleu foncé de la robe faisait ressortir mes yeux bleus clairs et mes cheveux retombaient sur mes épaules.

Lorsque Octavia et Raven me virent, elle poussèrent un petit cri et mirent leurs mains sur leurs joues.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit Raven.

\- Pire que ça, dit Octavia en souriant, Bellamy va adorer.

Je soupira puis rentra dans la cabine pour me changer, je sortit puis nous allons acheter toutes les trois nos robes, nous sortons du magasin puis allons chez moi afin de se préparer pour _cette_ soirée.

 _14 septembre 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 18h38 :_

Nous arrivons dans mon appartement et nous affalons sur le canapé, Octavia prit son téléphone et composa un numéro, elle se leva et mit le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Allô? O'?

\- Oui, Bell', ce soir, au bar, l'Arche, 21h, sois pas en retard.

\- Octavia.. J'ai pas..

\- Il y aura Clarke.

\- J'ai rien de prévu, à ce soir.

\- A ce soir.

Octavia rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et me sourit de toutes ces dents.

\- Bellamy vient ce soir, me dit-elle.

Je souris puis me leva du canapé.

\- Bon, on va se préparer, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

\- C'est qui ce Bellamy? demanda Raven.

\- Son futur mari, dis Octavia en chuchotant.

\- Je t'ai entendue O', criai-je

Raven et Octavia rigolèrent puis me rejoignirent dans ma chambre, nous enfilons toutes les trois nos robes. Raven laissa ses cheveux lisses et Octavia aussi pendant que moi je bouclait quelques mèches de mes cheveux, déjà naturellement ondulés. Une fois terminé, je me maquilla légèrement les yeux, je mis du mascara.

\- Touche finale, dis Octavia en me tendant un rouge à lèvre d'un rouge vif.

Je soupira puis en mit avant de me tourner vers les filles.

\- Alors? demandai-je.

\- Tu es.. commença Octavia.

\- Vraiment très belle, dis Raven.

Nous mangeons toutes les trois devant la télé, une fois notre repas terminé, je me parfuma légèrement puis mis des chaussures noires à talons, nous sortons toutes les trois de l'appartement, je me retourna et me retrouva en face de Bellamy qui portait un pantalon noir accompagné d'un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles et d'un bomber kaki. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

\- Princesse, tu es.. parfaite.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, dis-je en souriant.

Nous nous regardons quelques secondes dans les yeux.

Octavia se racla la gorge.

\- Il faut qu'on aille les amoureux.

Je lui tapa gentiment l'épaule et nous descendons les escaliers de l'immeuble. Raven et Octavia montèrent précipitamment dans la voiture de celle-ci et démarrèrent.

\- Je les déteste, murmurai-je en soupirant.

Bellamy arriva derrière moi et mit ses mains sur ma taille.

\- Tu viens? dit-il en posant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je me tourna vers lui et sourit, je monta dans la voiture et lui aussi, le trajet fut silencieux, mais pas d'un silence géant, un silence reposant je dirais. Une fois arrivés devant le bar, nous sortons de la voiture et entrons, je vis Octavia et Raven assises au bar, je les rejoint puis m'assis à côté d'Octavia.

\- Je te déteste, dis-je

Octavia me tira la langue et tapa dans la main de Raven en rigolant, je soupira pendant que Bellamy s'assit à côté de moi, il commençait déjà à parler à une fille à côté, une jolie brune, je leva les yeux aux ciel et me tourna vers Octavia et Raven qui parlaient du barman.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, dis Octavia à Raven.

\- Mais je ne me suis toujours pas remise de l'histoire avec Finn, ça ne fait même pas un mois.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen de se remettre, crois-moi, dis-je en regardant Bellamy.

Octavia et Raven se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux, je baissa la tête en rougissant et heureusement, elles firent comme si je ne l'avais pas regardé. Raven se leva et remit ses cheveux en place.

\- Souhaitez moi bonne chance, dit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Bonne chance! dis-je en cœur avec Octavia.

\- Bon, tu vas m'expliquer maintenant, dit Octavia en montrant Bellamy.

\- O'.. On est juste amis.

\- Clarke.. j'espère que tu sais se que tu fais.. dit Octavia, d'un ton sérieux.

\- J'en suis pas sûre, chuchotai-je à moi même

Je vis tout d'un coup un homme entrer dans le bar, il s'assit à côté de moi et me sourit.

\- Salut, moi c'est Jasper, dit-il.

Je me tourna vers lui en souriant, il fallait vraiment que je me calme avec Bellamy, il avait déjà quelqu'un, enfin je crois et il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments envers moi que ceux que je développait envers lui, il fallait donc que j'arrête de ne penser qu'à lui.

\- Hey, dis-je en croisant les jambes, enchantée, moi c'est Clarke.

\- Clarke. Tu fais quoi dans la vie? demanda-t-il.

\- Je suis étudiante à vrai dire, je suis en quatrième année de mes études de médecine, et toi?

\- Impressionnant, moi je travaille ici, et aujourd'hui c'est mon jour de repos.

\- Tu passes ton jour de repos à ton travail? C'est pas très normal ça, dis-je en rigolant.

Il me regarda puis rigola aussi, nous restons un petit quart d'heure à parler de tout et de rien.

\- C'était sympas, Clarke, dit-il en souriant, mais je dois y aller, je te laisse mon numéro, dit-il en me donnant un papier.

Je lui sourit puis lui dit au revoir, je rangea le papier dans mon sac, Octavia était toujours à côté de moi et avait écouté notre conversation. Elle me sourit et recommença à boire. Je me remis droite et commanda quelque chose alors que Bellamy arriva et s'assit à côté de moi.

\- C'était qui ce mec? me demanda-t-il

\- Jasper, dis-je en souriant.

Bellamy regarda droit devant lui et crispa sa mâchoire, c'est moi ou il avait l'air.. jaloux? Non, c'était sans doute autre chose.

\- Ça va? demandai-je en penchant ma tête sur le côté.

Il me sourit en hochant la tête en guise de réponse et se leva. Il prit ma main et me tira jusqu'à l'endroit où tout le monde dansait, la musique Faded de Alan Walker. Bellamy me sourit et mit ses mains sur ma taille pendant que je mis mes mains autour de son cou. Je vis son regard dériver vers mes lèvres, et pour ne pas succomber à l'énorme tentation de l'embrasser, je décida de parler.

\- Alors, comment ça se passe avec ton amie un peu spéciale, demandai-je en souriant alors qu'au fond de moi je ne souriait pas du tout.

\- Elle s'appelle Camille, me dit-il en rigolant, et je crois que je vais rompre avec elle, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble.. dis-je en baissant mon regard.

\- C'est compliqué, dit-il, j'ai mes raisons.

Je remonta mon regard vers ses yeux, ses yeux dans lesquels je me plongeait, ils étaient bruns foncés, presque noirs, son regard était ténébreux, sexy. Nous continuons à danser jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, puis retournons nous assoir au bar, en compagnie d'Octavia qui avait appelé Lincoln, Raven et le fameux barman qui d'après se que j'ai compris s'appellait Wick. Celui-ci et Raven discutaient, elle avait l'air heureuse, Octavia et Lincoln s'embrassaient alors que Bellamy faisait une moue dégoutée.

\- Princesse parle moi d'autre chose j'en peut plus de voir ma sœur lui rouler des pelles.

Je rigolait et pour le distraire me rapprocha de lui et posa ma main sur son torse pendant qu'il posait la sienne sur ma cuisse, ce geste provoquant chez moi de l'électricité dans tout mon corps.

\- Deux téquila s'il-vous plaît, demandai-je au serveur sans quitter le regard de Bellamy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je lui tendit son verre et prit le mien. Je tapa mon verre contre le sien.

\- L'alcool entre nous, c'est encore se qui marche le mieux, dis-je en rigolant.

Je porta le liquide à mes lèves et le bu cul-sec, Bellamy fit la même chose, il s'arrêta là pour la boisson pendant que je continuai de boire des verres, deux, quatre, puis six verres.

A la fin de la soirée, j'étais complètement bourrée, j'entendis vaguement Octavia, Raven et Lincoln demander à Bellamy s'il avait besoin d'aide pour me ramener à notre immeuble, ce à quoi il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

\- Bellamy, tu sais j'aime pas quand t'embrasse Camille, dis-je

Bellamy me regarda, surpris de mon aveux apparement.

\- On parlera de ça demain, princesse, me dit-il en mettant une main sous mes cuisses et une autre dans mon dos pour me porter.

\- Une princesse a besoin de son prince.. murmurai-je avant de fermer les yeux.

 _15 septembre 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin,10h28 :_

Je me réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, je mis ma main sur mon front.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, murmurai-je.

Je tourna la tête et vit Bellamy, mais par terre cette fois, et avec un tee shirt, je tourna la tête de l'autre côté et vit un verre d'eau avec une aspirine. Je bus et prit le médicament sans réfléchir avant de me lever doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Bellamy.

\- Salut princesse, dit-il doucement, il était assis.

\- Salut.. je marqua une courte pause, pourquoi t'as dormis ici?

\- Oh.. dit-il en frottant l'arrière de sa tête, tu étais un peu bourrée hier soir, et je voulais pas te laisser seule, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Je sourit puis me dirigea vers la salle de bain. J'alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur mon corps plusieurs minutes, me savonnant entre temps, je sortis de la d***. Je sortis de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement, ayant oublié mes vêtements dans ma chambre, j'avais complètement oublié qu'il était là. J'arriva dans ma chambre et tomba nez à nez avec Bellamy.

\- Merde, Bellamy, crai-je.

Il se retourna et me regarda de haut en bas avant de me balancer les habits que j'avais sortit. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que t'arrête de me voir comme ça.. c'est gênant, dis-je en repensant à la fois où il nous avait surpris moi et Finn.

Il enleva sa main et rigola avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en me regardant mettre mon pantalon.

\- Te gène surtout pas, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Jamais, dit-il en se levant et en me frôlant pour aller dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 _Re! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que vous trouvez que la relation Bellamy/Clarke évolue trop vite? Est-ce que vous aimez bien le trio Clarke/Octavia/Raven? Dites moi tout! A la semaine prochaine, au programme : le fameux dîner chez la mère de Clarke, et une vieille connaissance de Clarke refait surface.._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 _8 octobre 2016, appartement de Clarke Griffin, 14h18 :_

J'étais tranquillement couchée sur mon canapé, la couverture remontée jusqu'à mon cou, concernant ma tenue, c'était jogging-sweat oblige. Je zappais à la télévision, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, donc je me redressa et vit Bellamy entrer dans mon appartement, je lui avait donné un double des clés, et lui avait fait la même chose avec son appartement.

\- C'est à quelle heure le dîner chez ta mère? me demanda-t-il en prenant un soda dans mon frigo.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, c'est à 20h, dis-je en me remettant dans mon ancienne position.

Il arriva vers moi et me fit un baiser sur la tempe, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé. Bellamy et moi étions devenus plus tactiles, il y avait plus de bisous, plus de câlins. Je me redressa, enleva le plaid de mon corps et m'étira.

\- Tu comptes pas y aller comme ça j'espère? dit-il en me regardant de haut en bas.

Je le regarda d'un regard noir puis alla dans ma chambre chercher deux robes, l'une était noire assez moulante et l'autre était blanche mais plus ample.

\- La blanche, me dit-il en appuyant sa tête sur sa main.

J'hochai la tête puis alla dans ma chambre pour me changer. Je revins quelques minutes plus tard, j'avais un petit problème de fermeture éclaire, elle prenait tout mon dos, je soupira et alla dans le salon, Bellamy était sur son téléphone.

\- Bellamy? dis-je d'une voix douce.

\- Hum? dit-il en relevant la tête.

\- Tu peux m'aider s'il-te-plaît? dis-je en articulant les derniers mots.

Il secoua la tête en rigolant et se leva pour se placer derrière moi. Il prit ma fermeture entre ses doigts et la monta jusqu'en haut, tout doucement, un frisson parcourut tout mon corps, se qu'il remarqua immédiatement.

\- Je te fais de l'effet princesse? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin.

\- Plus que tu ne le crois, dis-je en rougissant.

Je tourna la tête vers lui et détailla son visage, ses tâches de rousseurs qui parcouraient son nez, sa barbe de trois jours et ses yeux noirs perçants que j'aimait tant. Je secoua la tête en me reculant, puis mit ma tête dans mes mains.

Bellamy s'assit sur le canapé et je fis la même chose, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Alors, comment est ta mère? me demanda-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur mes genoux.

Je réfléchis un instant, ma mère était difficile à décrire.

\- Elle va t'adorer, dis-je en souriant, te fais pas de soucis pour ça.

\- Il y aura qui d'autre à ce dîner?

\- Je ne sais pas, ma mère m'a dit qu'il y aurait Marcus, son compagnon, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas? me demanda-t-il en me regardant.

J'étais surprise, lorsque je parlais de Marcus, la plupart des gens me disait que ça devait être dur, se qui était vrai, mais je m'étais habituée, ils étaient ensembles depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Je lui sourit.

\- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste bizarre.

\- Je peux le comprendre, dit-il en baissant le regard.

J'essaya de changer de sujet, Bellamy n'aime pas trop parler de sa mère, et je voyais bien qu'il pensait à elle.

\- Ma mère m'a dit qu'il y aurait des collègues de Marcus, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, il travaille au bar, tu sais celui où on était l'autre jour, l'Arche. Et, j'ai oublié de préciser, il y aura aussi Octavia, Lincoln et Raven je crois, dis-je.

Bellamy retira ses mains de mes genoux, sa chaleur me manquant déjà et se leva.

\- Elle veut peut-être annoncer quelque chose, si il y a autant de monde.. dit-il en s'adossant à la table de la cuisine, ouverte au salon.

Il avait sans doute raison, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à annoncer, me demandai-je.

 _8 octobre 2016, appartement de Bellamy Blake, 19h26 :_

J'étais assise sur le canapé de Bellamy, pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer. De mon côté j'avais opté pour la robe blanche du coup, des escarpins beige vernis, une tresse sur le côté et un maquillage léger, du mascara et un rouge à lèvre mat nude. Je venais d'arriver chez lui, il avait « rompu » avec Camille une heure avant, leur histoire était vraiment bizarre. Mais, bizarrement j'étais soulagée qu'ils aient rompus. Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, Bellamy débarqua dans le salon, il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon noire et une veste de blazer, il était vraiment très beau.

\- Comment tu me trouves princesse? me demanda-t-il.

J'avala difficilement ma salive et je sentis mes joues devenir rouges, je baissa la tête et articula quelques mots.

\- Ou.. oui tu es.. très bien, dis-je en me reprenant sur les deux derniers mots.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il en rigolant.

Je me leva et m'approcha de lui.

\- Bon, on y va? demandai-je en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de son appartement en me laissant passer, se que je fis. Nous descendons les escaliers pour arriver à nos deux voitures. Je monta directement dans la mienne et je le vis soupirer en montant côté passager. Je lui lança un sourire triomphant alors qu'il me regarda en levant les yeux au ciel, je démarra la voiture et mit la radio puis tomba sur This Is What You Came For de Calvin Harris, nous chantons tous les deux jusqu'à arriver à mon ancienne maison, ça fait longtemps que je n'y avait pas mit les pieds, à vrai dire, depuis la mort de mon père je ne voulais pas y retourner, Marcus et ma mère venaient toujours chez moi, et jamais l'inverse. Bellamy le comprit et me prit la main, j'entrelaça mes doigts aux siens en respirant lentement et en sentant les larmes monter.

\- T'en fais pas princesse, je serais là du début à la fin, dit-il en exerçant une pression sur ma main.

J'hocha la tête, et sortit de la voiture. Nous nous arrêtons devant la porte d'entrée et j'inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer, il y avait en effet beaucoup de monde, l'ambiance était assez chique. J'aperçus Octavia et Lincoln, ainsi que Raven et Wick. Je m'approcha d'eux mais ma mère m'intercepta et me prit dans ces bras pendant que Marcus serra la main de Bellamy, je lui fis ensuite la bise et Bellamy fit la même chose avec ma mère.

\- Tu dois être Bellamy? demanda ma mère.

\- Oui, c'est moi, enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle en me regardant.

\- En bien j'espère? demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

\- Plus ou moins oui, dit ma mère en souriant.

Je les laissa discuter un moment puis alla saluer Octavia, et les trois autres. Bellamy me rejoignit, enlaça sa sœur, fit la bise à Raven et serra la main de Lincoln et Wick. J'alla saluer les collègues de Marcus, une jeune femme nommée Maya, homme s'appelant Murphy, il y avait aussi Harper, et Miller, puis je vis deux autres hommes que j'alla voir, et je reconnu immédiatement Jasper de l'autre soir.

\- Clarke, s'écria-t-il en me voyant.

\- Jasper! dis-je en souriant.

\- Tu es la fille d'Abby? me demanda-t-il.

J'hocha la tête puis il me présenta à son ami nommé Monty. Celui-ci partit quelques minutes après pour aller voir Marcus et nous laissa seul tout les deux. Jasper continua à me parler, mais je ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, il était assez ennuyeux à vrai dire. Je regarda autour de moi, ma mère avait même installé une piste de danse, elle n'était pas croyable.

\- Tu veux aller danser? me demanda-t-il?

\- Non, je préfère rester ici, dis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, allez, dit-il en prenant ma main.

Tout d'un coup Bellamy déboula de nulle part et prit le bras de Jasper pour qu'il lâche ma main.

\- Je crois qu'elle t'as dis qu'elle préférait rester ici, dit-il en le regardant méchamment.

Jasper ne chercha pas plus loin et s'en alla.

\- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, dis-je en mettant mes mains sur mes hanches.

\- Sous tes airs de sainte-nitouche t'es une petite allumeuse en fait, dit-il en souriant.

Je ne réfléchit pas et prit mon verre d'eau pour lui balancer à la tête. Il fut surpris, au début. Mais ensuite il m'attrapa et me mit sur son épaule, je cria et me débattant et en demandant de l'aide mais tout le monde rigolait à cette scène et Bellamy m'emmena dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. Il me mit dans la baignoire et alluma le pommeau de douche, avec de l'eau froide, évidemment et m'aspergea. J'hurlait mais il continuait en rigolant, et le pire, c'est que ma robe était blanche.

Il arrêta l'eau et me regarda.

\- Tu vas me le payer! dis-je en sautant sur son dos et en commençant à frapper son dos, nous rigolons tous les deux et je descendis de son dos.

Nous nous regardons quelques instants mais je partit enfiler une autre robe, je chercha dans l'armoire de ma mère et prit une robe noire qui m'arrivait aux genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma mère nous appellent pour nous mettre à table. Je m'assis à côté de Bellamy, Jasper et Monty en face de moi. Cette situation était assez gênante. Je regarda Bellamy durement alors qu'il rigolait. Ma mère se leva et commença son discours.

\- Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'être là, dit-elle en souriant. Alors, comme vous avez pus vous en douter, vous êtes tous là ce soir pour une bonne raison, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, elle s'arrêta de parler quelques secondes puis reprit. Monsieur Jaha, le propriétaire de l'Arche nous a annoncé la semaine dernière qu'il prenait sa retraite et qu'il allait confier le bar à son fils, Wells.

Toutes les personnes présentes se regardaient en écarquillant les yeux alors que moi je ne pensais qu'à une chose, Wells, ce prénom me disait décidément quelque chose, tout d'un coup, je me souvins. Wells était avec moi de la maternelle jusqu'à la fin du collège, puis son père l'a mit dans un autre lycée que moi.

Nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble en primaire, officiellement, et puis la vie nous a séparé, mais maintenant que je pense à lui, j'ai vraiment très envie de le revoir, rien que son image me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ma mère se plaça derrière moi et chuchota à mon oreille.

\- Je lui ai dit de passer pour le dessert, vers 22h, me dit-elle en souriant.

J'hocha la tête et mis la main sur mon cœur, Wells, ça faisait tellement longtemps. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, je pensais encore à Wells, comment nos retrouvailles vont-elles se passer? Est-ce qu'il va bien s'entendre avec Bellamy? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête et se qui était la joie et l'impatience de le revoir se transforment en peur et en appréhension. Bellamy, voyant que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal mit la main dans le bas de mon dos en me caressant, ce contact me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, voyant que je ne parlait plus depuis l'annonce de ma mère.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, dis-je en me redressant.

Il hocha la tête et je le vis se mordre la lèvre inférieure, il mourait d'envie de me poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres, je décidait donc de le devancer cette fois si.

\- Wells était avec moi de la maternelle jusqu'à la fin du collège, nous étions de très bons.. amis, même plus. Nous avons commencés à sortir ensemble et puis il a été dans un autre lycée que moi..

Pendant que je racontait tout ça, Bellamy me regardait, attentif.

\- Et puis nous nous sommes éloignés, continuai-je, j'ai vraiment hâte de le revoir ! Déclarai-je en souriant.

Il se mit à sourire lui aussi puis nous continuons à manger tout en écoutant et en participant aux conversations.

Il était maintenant 22h07, Wells ne devait plus tarder puisque ma mère apporta le dessert qui était un simple gâteau au chocolat parsemé de chantilly sur le dessus. Ma gourmandise l'emporta et j'engloutis le gâteau sous le regard rieur de Bellamy.

\- Quoi? dis-je, la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Il me regarda puis se secoua la tête en rigolant puis essuya le coin de mes lèvres pour retirer de la chantilly avant de lécher son doigt en me fixant. J'avala ma salive puis détourna mon regard de ses yeux ténébreux. C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette se fit entendre, je me leva d'un coup en lançant un «J'y vais!». Je me plaça devant la porte puis respira un bon coup. J'ouvrit la porte doucement puis vit un jeune homme assez grand et musclé, mat de peau, les yeux bruns. Il me regarda puis fit un grand sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je passa mes bras derrière son dos puis blottit ma tête dans son cou. Nous restons comme ça quelques secondes puis je relâcha mon emprise sur lui. Je le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dis-je doucement.

\- Toi aussi Clarke, dit-il.

Je sourit de toutes mes dents puis lui prit le bras pour aller rejoindre les autres. Nous arrivons dans le salon dans lequel tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous. Je me gratta la nuque puis mon regard dériva tout seul sur Bellamy, qui était en train d'analyser Wells. Je détourna mon regard avant de le reposer sur mon ami qui s'avança.

\- Bonjour tout le monde! déclara-t-il, un ton plein d'assurance. Certains me connaissent, d'autres non, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis le nouveau propriétaire de l'Arche, et je compte bien assurer à ce poste, sans me vanter. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez tous des horaires assez cool, dit-il en souriant.

J'entendis quelques rires dans la pièce, tout le monde souriait, il semblait plaire. Tout le monde sauf.. Bellamy.

\- Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, je vais profiter du peu de temps qu'il me reste pour discuter avec vous, apprendre à vous connaître, je trouve ça essentiel pour commencer une relation saine employé/patron. Sur ce, bonne fin d'appétit.

Il leva la coupe de champagne qu'il avait prit en arrivant. Il alla tout d'abord saluer ma mère et Marcus, qu'il connaissait déjà, avant d'aller discuter, comme il le disait avec les autres, donc Jasper, Maya, Murphy, Wick, Harper, Miller et Monty. Pendant qu'il était avec tout ce petit monde je retournait voir Bellamy.

\- Tu l'aime bien? lui demandai-je pendant qu'il était toujours assis à sa chaise en buvant sa coupe de champagne.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé mais bon son discours tout fait ne m'a pas fait forte impression, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, je me préparait à le sermonner mais Wells arriva devant nous, je lui sourit puis il serra la main de Bellamy qui le détailla, encore.

\- Enchanté, je suis Wells.

\- J'avais cru comprendre, dit-il d'un ton froid. Je le regarda, prête à l'assassiner sur place, il se mit alors à lui sourire, sinon moi c'est Bellamy, je suis un ami de Clarke.

\- J'avais cru comprendre.

Un silence s'installa entre nous trois. Je me leva et prit Wells par le bras.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure Bell' ! Dis-je en lui faisant un signe de la main.

J'emmena Wells dans le bureau où il n'y avait personne. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil devant lui et il fit de même, en face de moi.

\- Alors? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils, raconte moi tout!

On passa près d'une heure à parler de nos vies depuis qu'on s'était quittés : mes études de médecine, ses études de droit. Je lui parla de Finn, il me parla d'une fille, Charlotte. Puis d'autres choses, de tout et de rien et nous arrivons au sujet qui fâche : Bellamy.

\- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu l'aime bien, il est désagréable, me lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu ne lui a parlé qu'une fois, Wells. Et puis il est protecteur envers moi depuis l'histoire avec Finn, même si ça fait peu de temps qu'on se connait.

Wells hocha la tête puis se leva, il me tendit la main que je prit avant de me lever aussi. Nous retournons dans la salle à manger où tout le monde semblait s'amuser, je vis Octavia et Raven s'approcher de nous, je leur sourit.

\- Octavia, Raven, je vous présente Wells.

\- Vous vous connaissez? demanda-Octavia.

Wells et moi nous regardons, un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, dit Wells, il lui expliqua nos péripéties, le fait que nous étions ensembles en primaire et au collège.

Octavia et Raven se regardèrent.

\- C'est fou se que le monde est petit! Lança Raven en rigolant.

Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion, Jasper, Maya, Monty et les autres vinrent nous dire au revoir.

\- On se revoit bientôt? demanda Jasper.

Je lui affirma qu'on se reverrait puis m'excusa auprès de Wells, Octavia et Raven pendant que j'alla voir Bellamy qui, clairement faisait la gueule.

\- Ça va? lui demandai-je en m'asseyant près de lui.

Il se redressa puis me regarda.

\- Oui, t'en fais pas, dit-il en souriant, on y va?

J'hocha la tête puis nous allons tout les deux dire au revoir à ma mère, Marcus, Octavia, Raven et Wells.

\- Tu m'appelle? demandai-je à celui-ci.

\- Sans faute, dit-il en m'enlaçant.

Bellamy regarda cette scène mais je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, se que je ne comprenais pas, Wells était vraiment gentil pourtant. Il me lâcha puis tendit lui tendit la main.

\- Au revoir, Bellamy.

Il lui serra la main puis lui sourit faussement. Bellamy et moi allons ensuite près de ma voiture, il monta directement côté conducteur. Je secoua la tête puis m'assis côté passager.

\- C'est MA voiture, dis-je en me pointant du doigt.

\- C'est moi l'homme, dit-il en se pointant du doigt.

\- Tu vis à quelle époque, dis-je en rigolant.

Il rigola à son tour puis il démarra la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivé devant notre appartement respectif, nous montons les escaliers puis nous faisons fasse.

\- Bon.. bonne nuit, dis-je en m'avançant d'un pas vers lui.

\- Bonne nuit princesse, me dit-il en souriant.

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis rentra dans son appartement. Je l'imita puis alla directement me mettre au lit. Mais, cette nuit là, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, je pensais sans cesse à Bellamy, sa réaction, je trouvais ça étrange.

23 octobre 2016, appartement de Wells Jaha, 16h28 :

Wells et moi nous étions beaucoup rapprochés en l'espace de deux semaines, on se voyait assez régulièrement, notre complicité était d'ailleurs restée intacte malgré toutes ses années. J'étais tranquillement installée sur son canapé en révisant mes cours, la rentrée avait eu lieu il y a peu de temps. Wells me regardait faire en souriant. Je me redressa et le regarda.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a? demandai-je en souriant.

Il se leva et se plaça à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me sourit.

\- Tu es magnifique, me dit-il dans un murmure.

Je baissa la tête en rougissant.

\- Clarke.. commença-t-il.

Je leva la tête, savant déjà se qu'il allait dire.

\- Wells, non, attend, dis-je. Je sais. Mais.. je sors d'une relation compliquée, et je ne suis pas encore prête je crois, désolée, je..

Wells prit mon visage entre ses mains puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

\- T'en fais pas Clarke, prend tout ton temps, je serais toujours là, me dit-il, doucement.

Je posa ma tête sur son épaule. J'étais partagée entre ma complicité et mon passé avec Wells et mon attirance pour Bellamy, et, sans que je sache pourquoi, ni comment, Bellamy prenait toujours le dessus.

* * *

 _Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'aimerais savoir, est-ce que vous pensez que la relation entre Wells et Clarke évolue trop vite? A noter que il s'écoule du temps entre chaque passages. Enfin, dites moi tout en review, à dimanche prochain pour le chapitre cinq, qui sera du point de vue de Bellamy, à la semaine prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde! Alors, j'ai quelques trucs à vous dire, on se retrouve en bas! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est du point de vu de Bellamy cette fois.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

 _(pdv Bellamy)_

 _29 octobre 2016, appartement de Bellamy Blake, 11h42 :_

Ça faisait maintenant une bonne semaine que je n'avais pas vu Clarke, il fallait que je m'éloigne d'elle pour retrouver mes esprits, cette soirée chez Abby m'avait secoué. La jalousie que je ressentais, car, oui c'était bel et bien de la jalousie n'était pas normale, Clarke et moi nous connaissions depuis quoi? Quatre mois à tout casser, notre relation avait évolué tellement vite que j'avais oublié qu'elle avait d'autres amis qu'elle connaissait depuis plus longtemps et qui étaient sans doute plus importants, comme Wells. J'avais bien vu qu'elle s'était rapprochée de celui-ci, mais ça me rendait malade, je ne savais même pas pourquoi. C'est clair, elle était jolie, magnifique même, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin que de l'attirance, c'était une bonne amie, certes, mais pas plus. Il fallait vraiment que je me fixe des limites, même lorsque ça concernait Clarke.

Sur ces belles pensées, je me leva de mon lit, même si j'avais terriblement envie d'y rester toute la journée, mais je m'étais trouvé un travail il y a quelques jours, au bar, à l'Arche, bien que Wells soit le patron de ce lieu, j'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Mon service ne commençait qu'à 20h, j'avais donc largement le temps d'aller faire tout se que je devais faire, il fallait d'ailleurs que j'aille chez Octavia déjeuner ce midi, et j'étais en retard. Je fila donc prendre une douche, m'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers précipitamment. Je monta dans ma voiture et arriva en moins de cinq minutes à l'immeuble de ma sœur, je ne pris pas la peine de sonner et entra chez elle. Son appartement était assez petit mais je l'aimais bien, il possédait une grande pièce où il y avait une cuisine ouverte sur le salon et un énorme canapé, une salle de bain et sa chambre, au fond.

\- O ? Je suis là! Hurlai-je dans l'appartement en refermant la porte.

Je la vis arriver vers moi et me déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Salut Bell' ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui sourit puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à faire à manger. Je m'assis sur le canapé en lui parlant de mon nouveau boulot. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous installons et commençons à manger.

\- Tu restes après? me demanda-t-elle.

Je leva la tête puis sourit.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je. Mais pas trop tard, je partirais vers 18h.

Elle hocha la tête puis repris.

\- Clarke doit passer vers 14h.

Elle me dit ça d'un ton neutre, sachant se qui se tramait entre Clarke et moi. Je ne répondis pas à se qu'elle venait de me dire, il fallait bien que je me confronte à elle un jour ou l'autre.

Nous finissons donc de manger puis nous installons sur le canapé et attendons une bonne demie heure avant de voir Clarke entrer dans l'appartement. Elle était habillée d'un jean noir, d'un gros pull en laine, de bottes noires et ses cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient joliment sur ses épaules.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la sonnette vous deux? s'indigna Octavia en croisant les bras.

Clarke et moi rigolons face à la tête d'Octavia puis elle s'avança vers moi et ma sœur, elle la prit dans ses bras et se planta devant moi. Elle ébouriffa doucement mes cheveux.

\- Tu m'as manqué Bell'. Dit-elle, doucement.

Je l'assis sur mes genoux puis posa ma main sur sa cuisse.

\- Toi aussi princesse.

J'étais vraiment incapable de lui résister, mes résolutions tombèrent à l'eau, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, pensai-je en regardant le visage d'ange de Clarke penché vers moi.

\- Bon. Commença Octavia. On fait quoi? demanda-t-elle en se levant et en mettant les poings sur ses hanches.

Clarke se leva puis se plaça à côté d'Octavia. Elle alla ensuite fouiller dans son sac puis sortit un dvd que je reconnut immédiatement. emLe labyrinthe./em/p  
Octavia et Clarke se mirent à rire et à taper dans leurs mains. Je mis ma tête dans mes mains, elle n'étaient vraiment pas possibles. Sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Octavia mit le film et Clarke revint s'installer sur mes genoux tandis qu'Octavia était sur le fauteuil à côté. Au bout d'une heure de film, Clarke commença à le commenter avec Octavia.

\- De toute façon moi je la sens pas cette fille là, Theresa. C'est pas normale que ce soit la seule parmi tant de mecs, en plus elle m'énerve. Lança Clarke en gesticulant.

Octavia ne prêta pas attention à se que venait de dire Clarke puisqu'elle avait les yeux rivés vers l'écran, sur Thomas plus précisément.

\- Il est tellement beau. Dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

\- Newt et Mino le dépasse largement. Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Moi je préfère Chuck. Lançai-je en posant mes mains sur les genoux de Clarke.

Octavia et Clarke éclatèrent de rire et je les suivis automatiquement, leurs éclats de rire étant plus drôles d'après moi que ma blague en elle-même. Clarke détourna le regard vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux, je fis de même et me perdit dans ses yeux bleus azur, mon regard se détournant automatiquement vers ses lèvres, elle posa une main sur ma joue puis s'avança vers moi, mais un bruit effroyable venant du film nous fit sursauter et nous coupa dans notre élan. Je vis ses joues s'empourprer puis elle s'enleva de mes genoux et se plaça de l'autre côté du canapé, je ne pus éviter un petit grognement puis la suite du film se passa dans le silence. A la fin, Clarke se leva du canapé et s'étira.

\- Bon, faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en allant dire au revoir à Octavia.

\- Bellamy tu peux la raccompagner, elle est venue à pied, dit Octavia en se tournant vers moi.

Je vis Clarke contracter sa mâchoire et se raidir, elle était sans doute encore gênée de se qui venait de se produire ou de se qui venait de ne pas se produire. Elle me regarda timidement.

\- Non, t'en fais pas, j'y retournerais à pied.

\- Il fait presque nuit, dis-je en me levant du canapé, pas d'excuse, je te raccompagne princesse.

Je fis un baiser sur la joue d'Octavia puis partit de l'appartement avec Clarke. Nous descendons les escaliers silencieusement puis montons dans ma voiture, je démarra puis un silence assez gênant s'installa entre nous pendant les premières minutes.

\- Octavia m'as dit que tu avais trouvé un nouveau boulot? me demanda-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à cette situation.

\- Oui, au bar là où travaille Wells, je commence ce soir, dis-je en évitant de penser à ce mec.

Elle hocha la tête puis se tourna d'un seul coup vers moi.

\- Ecoute Bellamy, je ne sais pas se qui m'a pris tout à l'heure, je suis.. désolée, je.. ça n'arrivera plus, dit-elle, peu sûre d'elle.

Mon sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

\- T'en fais pas Clarke, c'est rien, dis-je, sérieusement.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans une atmosphère un peu moins pesante puis nous arrivons devant notre immeuble, nous montons les marches puis arrivons devant nos appartements. Elle se plaça devant moi puis me fit un grand sourire.

\- Je serais là tout à l'heure, au bar, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ma joue et en rentrant chez elle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire comme un gamin puis entra dans mon appartement, je sortit mon téléphone de ma poche puis regarda l'heure, il était dix huit heures et quelques. J'avais donc un peu de temps avant de partir. J'alla dans mes contacts et envoya un message à Clarke.

 **Bellamy.B** : Tu seras prête pour 19h30?

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

 **Clarke.G** : Je ferais de mon mieux.

Je rangea mon téléphone puis mangea vite fait des restes des soirs de la semaine, je fis deux trois choses puis j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Un grand sourire s'afficha malgré moi sur mon visage puis j'ouvris la porte, mon sourire s'effaça lorsque je vis Wells aux bras de Clarke qui avait l'air un peu gênée.

\- Bell'.. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, j'ai.. j'ai invité Wells.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive puis respira calmement pour ne pas montrer mon agacement. Je me contenta de tendre la main vers Wells qu'il me serra.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est.. pas grave, dis-je, en me forçant à être un minimum agréable.

Je pris mon téléphone et mes clés puis descendons les escaliers tous les trois. Clarke monta dans la voiture avec Wells et moi dans la mienne. Je la vis me lancer un petit coup d'œil désolé mais n'en pris pas compte. Le trajet dura environ un quart d'heure se qui est plutôt court mais à moi m'avait paru une éternité. Voir Clarke et Wells se sourire, Clarke rigoler à ses blagues, qui, je pense, n'étaient pas drôles, était un supplice. Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est vrai, pourquoi je le faisais d'ailleurs? Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle. Après avoir réfléchi pendant toute la route, nous arrivons devant le bar, je me gara puis rentra précipitamment sans attendre les deux autres. Je me mis automatiquement derrière le bar puis commença à servir les clients. Wick m'avait déjà tout expliqué lorsque j'étais venu il y a environ trois jours. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, mon regard se posa automatiquement sur Clarke qui venait d'entrer avec Wells. Ils s'assirent sur les tabourets juste devant moi. Je continuai à servir les clients tout en les voyant parler, Wells lui toucher la main, les cheveux, puis Wells s'avança vers elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'arrêta tout de suite dans se que je faisais puis sortit du bar pour aller me changer les idées, dehors. Je posa mon front et mes mains contre le mur puis respira bruyamment. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais jaloux à ce point? Car oui c'était bel et bien de la jalousie. Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête, mais une main qui se posa sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées. Je me tourna pour voir le visage de Clarke.

\- Bellamy.. je.. commença-elle.

\- Clarke. C'est bon, tu fais se que tu veux, la coupai-je sèchement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça alors? me demanda-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches. Elle paraissait moins calme qu'au début de notre échange.

C'est vrai, pourquoi? Moi-même je ne connaissais pas la réponse.

\- Écoute Clarke, ce mec, je le sens pas, je sais que tu le connais depuis longtemps et que tu as confiance en lui, mais pas moi, dis-je en mettant mes mains sur ses joues. Je tiens beaucoup à toi et.. je.. je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal, qu'il te fasse du mal.

Elle me regarda tendrement.

\- Bellamy, je lui fais confiance, il ne me fera jamais de mal.

\- Mais, Clarke! Putain.. t'es aveugle ou quoi? Ce mec est pas net. Ses beaux discours, ses sourires, ses attentions, tout ça c'est que du vent, dis-je en enlevant mes mains de ses joues.

\- Je fais se que je veux, merde! T'es pas mon mec Bellamy, dit-elle, en croisant les bras.

\- C'est vrai. Tu te crois tout permis, tu pense que rien ne peut t'arriver parce que maman et papa seront là pour te protéger, mais Clarke, la vie c'est pas comme ça, dis-je, en tendant les bras.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent, et ses larmes coulèrent. Elle me regarda, le regard chargé de haine. Merde, Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

\- Je sais que c'est pas comme ça, Wells le sait aussi, je sais que maman et papa ne seront pas toujours là, d'ailleurs, papa n'est plus là pour me protéger des connards comme toi.

\- Clarke, je..

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, et moi je restais là, regrettant chaque mots que j'avais prononcé. Et, sans que je ne puisse le contrôler, une larme s'échappa de mon œil, je venais de perdre une des personnes à laquelle je tenais le plus, ma princesse.

 _30 octobre 2016, appartement d'Octavia Blake, 9h47 :_

\- Alors, dis Octavia en posant son doigt sur son menton, avec un air de réflexion, sois tu es complètement con, mais genre vraiment stupide, sois t'es fou amoureux d'elle, conclus Octavia en me regardant.

\- Quoi? criais-je, O', de toutes les bêtises que t'as dis, celle-la c'est sûrement la pire, et pourtant t'en as dis des conneries dans ta vie! dis-je en me levant du canapé. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Clarke, ça va pas non?

\- Très bien, très bien, mais je refuse de dire que mon grand frère manque à ce point d'intelligence pour dire ça à une fille, une fille dont il est amoureux qui plus est, elle termina sa phrase en me regardant d'un air innocent.

\- Mais, Octavia! Je-ne-suis-pas-amoureux-de-Clarke, dis-je en coupant mes mots pour qu'elle comprenne bien.

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains, elle n'étais vraiment pas possible, bien sûr que non, je n'étais pas amoureux de Clarke, j'étais juste jaloux et ça..

\- Bon écoute Bell, dit-elle en me coupant dans mes pensées, tu es jaloux vis à vis de Wells, tu l'aime bien, vraiment bien, t'es assez tactile avec elle, et je vois bien que quand tu la regarde, il y a plus, largement plus que de l'amitié, dit-elle, sérieusement.

Bon, d'accord, elle marquait un point, j'étais jaloux, un deuxième point parce qu'en effet je l'aimais bien et que j'étais tactile avec elle, mais je n'étais sûrement pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Bon, écoute O', je ne suis pas amoureux point final, et si j'ai fais ça c'était pour la protéger, Wells n'est pas net, et puis je regrette se que j'ai dis, c'était vraiment blessant, et ça ne me ressemble pas, dis-je, et puis.. Mais, Octavia, ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA! hurlai-je.

Elle sursauta et se mit ensuite à rigoler.

\- Oh, c'est bon Bell', je veux juste dire que tu tiens beaucoup à elle, va t'excuser, je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnera.

Je n'en étais pas convaincu, vu les horreurs que je lui avait dite, je ne me serais pas pardonné moi-même, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

 _3 novembre 2016, appartement de Bellamy Blake, 19h58 :_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et sauta de mon canapé pour aller parler à Clarke, il le fallait vraiment, que je m'excuse. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle me pardonne. Je me dirigea vers la porte mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir celle-ci, j'entendis des rires provenant du couloir, je regarda se qui se passait par la serrure et distingua, très clairement, Clarke, en train d'embrasser Wells, assez.. sauvagement. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'appartement de Clarke sans cesser de s'embrasser, se qui ne présageait rien de bon sur la suite des événements.

 _7 novembre 2016, apparemment de Bellamy Blake, 17h28 :_

Je soupira pour la énième fois de la journée tout en tournant en rond dans mon appartement, comment est-ce qu'une fille pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil, surtout Clarke. C'est vrai, elle était insupportable, et ne choisissait pas bien ses amis, et ses petits-amis surtout.

Mais Bellamy, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?! En effet Clarke ne choisit vraiment pas bien ses amis, puisqu'elle m'a choisi moi. Elle est loin d'être insupportable, pensai-je en mettant mes mains sur mes yeux. J'en étais arrivé à essayer de lui trouver des défauts pour qu'elle me manque un peu moins, c'était pas possible, cette situation devenait invivable, alors que ça ne faisait même pas une semaine. Je me redressa et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'entrée pour aller voir Clarke, je toqua à sa porte et attendit en me grattant la nuque.

Au bout de quelques minutes, _elle_ était là. Elle était vraiment mignonne, dans son gros sweat d'hiver, qui lui faisait une robe avec ses chaussettes de Noël, je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, en la voyant. Je la regarda dans ses yeux bleus azur, magnifiques et commença mon monologue.

\- Ecoute, princesse, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour se que j'ai dis, je n'en pensais pas un mot, je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles, je sais que tu es une personne forte, et je sais que si tu fais confiance à Wells, c'est qu'il doit le mériter. dis-je, en pensant chaque mot de se que j'avançais, sauf la dernière phrase évidement. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me pardonner?

\- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué que tu mentais? Que tu n'aimes pas Wells, c'est un fait mais tu pourrais au moins être content pour moi, j'ai réussi à trouver quelqu'un de bien, et qui ne me donne pas de surnom ridicule, complètement faux. Donc, Bellamy, je ne le redirais pas, tu dégage de chez moi et tu ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, est-ce que c'est compris?

Son discours était rempli de haine. Sentiment que je n'avais jamais entendu dans la voix de Clarke, j'hocha la tête puis elle me claqua la porte au nez.

 _18 novembre 2016, appartement d'Octavia Blake, 14h21 :_

\- Alors, je pense que si je change la couleur des murs du fond, là bas, je devrais acheter ce canapé-ci, il irait super bien avec et.. Bell', t'es avec moi?

Je sursauta et appuya mon visage contre ma main en soupirant.

\- Oui, euh.. la cuisine? demandai-je en clignant des yeux.

Octavia soupira et ferma le catalogue de décoration qu'elle feuilletait depuis tout à l'heure, elle s'assit à côté de moi, en tailleur et me regarda.

\- Je t'écoute grand frère, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-elle.

Je la regarda à mon tour puis baissa les yeux.

\- C'est Clarke c'est ça?

J'hocha la tête puis me redressa vers elle.

\- Je.. tu.. elle me manque, arrivai-je à dire, de la tristesse dans la voix.

Elle soupira une deuxième fois et secoua la tête.

\- Se que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire, mais, tu..

\- Non, Octavia, je ne suis pas amoureux de Clarke, la coupai-je. Je la trouve juste intéressante, généreuse, intelligente, marrante, et vraiment super jolie, mais ce n'est que de l'amitié, je.. Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Octavia se mit à rire puis mit une main sur mon épaule.

\- Bon, tu n'est peut être pas amoureux d'elle, genre, vraiment, mais en tout cas, tu as des sentiments, ça c'est clair, et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps pour que tu tombes amoureux.

\- Que je me fracasse la gueule ouais? Octavia, je.. je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma vie, ce, ce n'est pas possible.. Mais arrête de rire!

Octavia s'arrêta mais garda ce petit sourire sur son visage.

\- Désolé, mais t'es trop mignon à t'inquiéter comme ça, tu sais c'est une bonne chose, ça prouve que tu as un cœur.

Je secoua la tête puis me leva en faisant les milles pas, ce n'était pas possible, je ne pouvais pas avoir de sentiments pour elle.

 _21 novembre 2016, appartement de Bellamy Blake, 1h17 :_

J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et rentra en baillant, je venais de rentrer du bar, après une soirée mouvementée, quelques débuts de bagarre, et des jeunes qui voulait absolument rentrer tout seul chez eux et.. Clarke.. avec Wells, au fond du bar, en train de se rouler des pelles, se qui avait fait de ma soirée un véritable enfer, je soupira en repensant à tout ça et secoua la tête comme si mes pensées pouvaient disparaître comme ça. J'enleva mes chaussures et alla dans ma salle de bain pour enfiler un bas de jogging et enlever mon tee shirt, et me laver les dents, une fois sortit, je retourna dans le salon pour aller chercher mon téléphone puis j'entendis de nouveau des rires dans le couloir, ma curiosité et surtout ma jalousie prirent le dessus et je regarda dans la serrure pour apercevoir Clarke et Wells, en train de s'embrasser, comme la dernière fois. Je serra les poings et m'éloigna de la porte.

J'avais définitivement des sentiments pour Clarke, je ne pouvais maintenant plus le nier.

* * *

Alors, oui Bellamy se rend (enfin) compte de ses sentiments pour Clarke, je sais que c'est assez tôt (ou pas), mais ce n'est pas pour autant que c'est terminé, ne vous en faites pas, il reste leur voyage en Corse, qui, je pense va vous plaire.. Même si je ne pense pas que cette fiction sera très très longue, mais je travaille déjà sur une nouvelle, alors je pense que ça ira.

Sinon, concernant les "trucs" que je voulais vous dire c'est que je pars en Corse (héhé, oui comme dans la fiction) dans une semaine, donc je ne sais pas si je posterais toujours un chapitre tous les dimanches, c'est possible que je réussisse à conserver mon rythme mais étant donné que je pars samedi soir, je pense que je posterais le chapitre samedi du coup, et les autres, on verra! Soit je les posterais dans un rythme plutôt irrégulier, soit je ne les posterais pas du tout (désolée) ou soit je réussirais à garder un rythme plus ou moins régulier, enfin bref.

Dites moi tout en reviews! Je compte sur vous!


	6. FICTION ARRÊTÉE

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous écris cette petite note pour vous dire que cette fiction est définitivement arrêtée. Je ne la continuerai pas parce que l'intrigue ne me plaît plus du tout et mon style d'écriture a beaucoup évolué et ne correspond plus à cette fiction. Je la laisse cependant en ligne parce que je n'ai pas le cœur de la supprimer étant donné que c'est ma toute première fiction sur ce site.

Bref, je vous renvoie à ma fiction _Tout quitter pour tout changer_ !

À très vite.

— Lucie.


End file.
